Babies Dearest
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: Serena becomes pregnant with Darien's twins but he is too wrapped up in business to have a family so Serena flies to California to live with her Gramma. SD AU Oneshot.


This is a new fanfic; I have writer's block on Finding Me so I am writing this to get ideas for the other one! This will be a One-Shot, yay, sounds fun, let's go!

I do not own a car, Inkspell, an iPod, a cell phone, the Bo Bice CD, an SD card for my digital camera, ink for my jet, a job, $400,... oh, and Sailor Moon.

Babies Dearest

Darien pushed open his front door harshly; his lips glued to Serena's, his hands roaming her small form. He pulled away and smiled before closing the door and picking her up, threshold style. A squeal of delight emitted from Serena's lips before she was silenced by Darien. He gently walked her to the couch and lay her down.

A sigh of relief escaped Serena's mouth before they dove into several hours of passion.

The next morning (I want to keep the rating down. )

Serena awoke to the smell of frying bacon and toast. Like the rabbit she was her nose twitched as she took in the delicious aroma. "That smells wonderful!" she called into the kitchen.

Serena stood, wrapping the couch cover around her exposed body. She trudged to the kitchen and saw Darien standing before the stove. A pair of headphones was over his ears and he slightly swayed to the music. A wicked grin came over Serena's face as she ran back to the living room and dug in her purse by the door.

She pulled a small camcorder and quickly turned it on. She then sidled into the kitchen and pointed the camera at Darien. He was now in full dance mode to an obvious rock song since he was banging his head. He then pulled the bacon from the skillet and turned the stove off. He stood still for a moment before he started playing air guitar.

Serena giggled quietly and had to clamp a hand on her mouth to keep from all out laughing. He then started dancing like an old 80's rock star, butt swaying, and hair swishing.

This time Serena could not hold back her laugh. It echoed through the kitchen, bouncing off the ceiling. Darien looked up sharply, his eyes wide in shock as he took in the camera and the wildly laughing Serena. He removed the headphones, his gaze locked on the camera.

"You didn't catch that did you?" he asked hopefully. Serena shook her head, trying to be serious but only succeeding in a crooked grin. She shut the camera off and smiled fully at Darien.

"Let's eat!" she said happily. Darien slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist.

"First give me the camera and then I will give you bacon." he tried to reason, his hand resting on the camera.

Serena tapped her chin thoughtfully and then smiled her wicked grin. "Nope, this is much more appetizing than bacon." She then slipped out of his grip and quickly returned the camera to her purse. When she turned back to Darien she began playing air guitar, mocking him. A growl escaped Darien's lips before he took off in a chase after Serena around his apartment. The chase ended with Serena pinned under Darien on the couch.

They were both laughing breathlessly, the camera completely forgotten. Darien then stood up and left a peck on Serena's lips. "Hurry up and dress, then we will eat."

2 weeks later (Moving quickly because it _is_ a one shot. )

"The results are in Miss Tsukino!" Dr. Mizuno said as she swung open the office door. In her hand she was grasping a manila envelope. She unsealed the envelope and pulled a white sheet of paper out. "According to our tests you are, indeed, pregnant! Congratulations Serena!"

The blood had drained from Serena's face as Dr. Mizuno handed the paper to her. "Oh no!" she groaned. Her hand immediately flew to her temple which had begun throbbing, much like when she had taken the drug store pregnancy test, which had been positive.

"I suppose this wasn't planned?" Dr. Mizuno said, her grin retreating.

"Of course not! I can't have a baby, I...how will I tell..." Serena groaned once again, laying her head in her hands in a defeated look.

"Well, there is the choice of abortion." Dr. Mizuno said, though her face showed how little she wanted to say it.

Serena's head shot up in alarm. "Oh no, I could never...I mean its murder! No, I should deal with it. I am 23 after all! I have a job, it won't be so bad, it's just...how will I tell him?" (The view of abortion is mine and is not to interfere with anyone else's view, just read on and forget you ever saw it unless you agree with me. )

Dr. Mizuno sighed in relief and smiled at the small blond. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out and when you do, you'll be a happy family. Now don't forget to have regular check ups and stay away from drugs and alcohol." Dr. Mizuno stood and shook Serena's hand. "Once again, congratulations!"

Serena then left, her mind muddled with thoughts of how to tell Darien about her...condition. She knew he didn't want children; he was just in the middle of his internship for the largest corporation in Tokyo. He really didn't want any kind of commitment. Once she had suggested they move in together but he ruled that out saying he was just too busy. 'Too busy for me and my child.' Serena thought, her eyes filling with tears. She swiped at them with her small hand and then raised her chin defiantly.

"I'll leave!" she declared suddenly. A pedestrian gave her a strange look as she walked by. With that declaration her pace picked up. A strange feeling nudged at her heart but she pushed it away. 'I can live without! I_ have_ to live without him!' Her back slumped visibly then. 'But I don't want to live without him...'

Over the next week Serena packed up her apartment and bought a plane ticket to sunny California in America where her grandmother lived. Darien had called once just to say he was leaving on a business trip and he would see her when he came back. Serena had agreed but when she hung up, tears slipped from her eyes as she whispered he wouldn't.

Her flight was scheduled for the day before Darien was to return. She shipped her belongings to her grandmother's condo and gave her landlord her notice, as well as her boss who assured her of a job if she ever moved back.

Serena finally boarded her plane, non-stop across the Pacific Ocean to Los Angeles, California, her birth city. (This would explain the blond hair and blue eyes! )

The plane ride was boring, Serena was seated beside an old woman who slept-and snored-the whole way to the city.

The landing was a great relief to Serena after flying for 5 hours. (I know nothing about flying so I just guessed the time. ) Her grandma was sitting on a bright orange bench, under a sign of a giant sun with letters painted in red saying, "Welcome to Sunny California!"

Serena hurried to her grandma and engulfed her in a tight hug. "Hey Gramma!" Serena whispered. Her grandmother patted her back and kissed her cheek gently.

"Hello my dear, I've missed you so."

Serena stepped back to examine her grandma. She was half a head shorter than Serena, which was difficult because Serena was only 5'0. (I added two inches because 4'11 is just two short for this story. ) Her gramma's snowy white hair was pulled back in a loose bun and secured with a shiny butterfly pin. She was beautifully dressed in a knee length silk skirt covered with lilies in full bloom and her white blouse flowed loosely from her body.

"You look stunning Gramma! Looking for a boyfriend?" Serena taunted, smiling sweetly down at her grandmother. A blush spread across the elderly woman's face and she quickly shook her head.

"Why no...I am too old for such shenanigans!"

"You're never too old for love." Serena replied gently, a serious look on her face.

They waited at the baggage claim for Serena's two large pink suitcases to come around before grabbing them and heading towards her grandmother's old station wagon.

After another half hour of travel they arrived at her grandmother's condo. It was a two story, with neatly trimmed rose bushes around the porch and a very tall oak tree shadowing the deck. Serena grabbed her two suitcases and followed her Gramma into the condo. A rush of cold air greeted her as she walked through the small hallway that led to the living area.

"Your room is upstairs, first door on your right. You should take your suitcases on up. The things you shipped are here by the way, in the garage." Serena nodded as she toted her bags up the stairs.

She gingerly opened the white door and stepped into an airy room with wide windows and a canopy bed. The room was awash with peaches and cream colors.

Serena sat her pink suitcases on the floor of the room and then sat down on the bed. Her hand immediately flew to her stomach where a small lump had formed but could still be hidden by t-shirts.

"Now, to tell Gramma..." Serena whispered. She sighed and laid her head in her hands. She had called her grandmother out of the blue and asked if she could live with her and her grandmother said yes without asking any questions.

"Tell me what, dear?" Her grandmother's elderly face was sticking through the door, a questioning look in her eyes. Serena smiled and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

'It's now or never.' Serena thought, taking a calming breath. "Gramma, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to come live with you, well, the truth is I got into some trouble..."

"It isn't drugs, alcohol?" her grandma asked hurriedly, her face frightened. "I thought you looked pale when you got off the plane but I thought it was just jet lag, oh honey, don't worry, we'll get through this..."

"No, Gramma, nothing like that, I'm, well, pregnant." Her grandmother just sat staring at her granddaughter. Then her face stretched with pure happiness and frail arms wrapped themselves around Serena.

"Oh honey! I'm so glad! I will get to see my great grandchild before I pass! I am ecstatic!" her face then grew serious. "Who is the father?"

"The father is the man I have been dating for about 3 years now. But I didn't want to tell him because his career is just taking off and he didn't want to settle down, you know no marriage, no _children_." Serena replied, her eyes filling with tears again.

"How can he expect not to have children if you sleep together? This man should get his priorities straight!" her grandmother's raspy, yet gentle, voice was so serious and her face was so determined that Serena just couldn't hold back the giant laugh that caused her entire body to shake.

Her gramma looked confused for a moment before joining in the laughter. After wiping away they tears of joy her grandmother stood up. "Well, since you are expecting you can't be expected to lug all those boxes from the garage up here so I'll get Andrew."

"Who's Andrew? Your boyfriend?" Serena laughed, kneeling beside a peach colored dresser and unpacking her suitcase.

"I wish! But he's a little too old for me, more around your age. He is quite the looker!" her grandmother teased back. "I'll give him a ring; he's always so helpful to me."

Her gramma then disappeared out the cream-colored door. Serena smiled and shook her head. 'I hope he gets the letter...' Serena thought. Before she had left, Serena had written a note and left it on Darien's apartment door. The words were etched into Serena's memory and her eyes filled as she recalled them.

_Dear Darien,_

_I just wrote to say I'm leaving town. I know you don't want commitment and I am tying you down, because I'm pregnant with your child. I won't tell you were I'm going because nobody there knows where I've gone. _

_I just wanted you to know that I love you and when you finally become the big CEO of Japanese Corps I hope you will remember me. You always have a family in me, well, us._

_Love always,_

_Your little bunny a.k.a._

_Serena_

Serena wiped away her tears and put on a happy face before walking back down the stairs and joining her grandmother out on the shaded deck.

3 hours later

The doorbell rang sweetly, a melody echoing through the house, causing Serena to laugh. Every doorbell she had ever heard was shrill but this one was made especially for her gramma by the architect. Serena quickly ran to open the door only to find a handsome blond man standing on the porch looking almost as shocked as Serena.

"Umm...is Ms. Johnson here?" the man asked shyly.

"Yes, she is my grandmother. Please come in. You must be Andrew; Gramma's told me so much about you." Serena said, a little too quickly.

"Yes, so you are the legendary Serena! Your grandmother has been known to walk the streets flashing pictures of her perfect granddaughter." A blush spread over her face as she suddenly became very interested in the floor.

"Yes, well, that's Grams for you! Speaking of Gramma, Gramma you have company!" Serena shouted, moving away from Andrew and going to find her grandmother still on the deck. "Gramma, Andrew is here."

Her gramma smiled up at her happily and clapped her hands together. "Oh Andrew dear, come give me a hug! You darling, I haven't seen you in a week, where have you been?"

"Oh you know college and all that." Andrew said, giving the old woman a warm hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, Andrew is training to be a doctor." She patted his cheek. "Well, we need some help moving some boxes dear, do you mind?"

"Of course not ma'am, I'm at your service." The old woman smiled and led the way to the garage where a stack of boxes took up a corner.

"All those boxes need to be moved to the second floor, first room on the right." her gramma instructed. "Serena would have moved them herself but she has a little bun in the oven and as a doctor in training you should know all about that!"

"Oh congratulations! Yes, I know that moving heavy objects in very unhealthy for expecting mothers." Andrew said, as he lifted two large boxes. "Don't worry; I'll have it moved in no time."

Serena and her grandmother retired to the kitchen where they made a lunch of bologna sandwiches and salads. Andrew worked relentlessly, packing two boxes at a time, not stopping even to rest. Finally after half an hour of packing Andrew returned from the stairs, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

"It's all finished ma'am." Andrew said.

"Wonderful, thank you Andrew! You must let me pay you about $50?" her grandmother asked eagerly.

"No, I will accept no money; I do it for you Ms. Johnson." he said smiling down at the old woman. "But lunch would be wonderful."

"Oh yes of course, sit down and eat! I hope you like it, it was simple but it should be filling."

9 months later (That was the biggest time lapse of all, huh? )

Serena woke up to pain shooting through her body and a large wet spot between her legs. Her belly trembled as if it were about to explode and pain ripped through her small body.

"Gramma!" Serena screamed.

The little old lady's feet could be heard padding through the halls and the door swung open to reveal an elderly woman in a nightcap and flowery nightgown.

"Gramma, I'm in labor!" Serena said, sitting up slowly.

"Oh, I'll bring the car around, let me help you, where is that darned bag?" her grandmother flew about in a flurry, her movements younger than a woman her age.

She helped Serena change into dry clothes and eased her down the stairs and outside to the car. Her grandmother then slammed on the accelerator, driving them forward at a good 70 mph. Serena held on the seat, trying to resist the urge to scream or throw up. Another contraction rippled through her.

She suddenly wished Darien were there, holding her hand, kissing her forehead, anything to comfort her. Tears flowed freely down Serena's face.

They reached the hospital in 5 minutes flat. Her grandmother didn't bother shutting the door and led Serena in through the big double doors marked emergency. Immediately Andrew came through the doors having received a frantic call from Ms. Johnson telling him Serena was in labor.

"Hey Serena! You ready to have your baby?" Andrew asked calmly, sitting her down in a wheelchair.

"It appears so..." Serena smiled at her dear friend. They had become good friends over the 9 months they had known each other and had tried dating but they had decided they were too much like siblings.

Andrew quickly wheeled her into the ER and took her to the "birthing room". A nurse followed in and quickly hooked an IV into Serena's arm.

"So Serena, you want to stick to that natural birth without drugs thing?" Andrew asked good-naturedly, noticing the pained expression on Serena's face.

Serena smiled and nodded before holding onto the bar as another contraction hit.

"Contractions about 8 minutes apart doctor." The nurse said. Serena read Mina on her name tag and smiled at the looks she was giving Andrew.

'Memo to me, hook them up!' Serena thought.

Her grandmother was standing beside the hospital as they got Serena prepped for birth, her expression worried yet happy.

"Okay, we have to go now but we'll be back in 10 minutes. Just relax and remember to breathe. Watch out for her Ms. Johnson." The old woman nodded seriously at Andrew before taking the seat next to the hospital bed.

"Oh Serena, I am so happy that you are having a baby! I will be a great grandmother tonight..." Her grandmother was interrupted by a sudden bursting open of the door and a tall dark haired man stumbled in, his blue eyes wide.

"Serena!" he gasped, hurrying to the side of the hospital bed.

"Darien?" Serena whispered her mind blank with shock. His hand clasped her hand and carried it to his lips.

"How could you leave me? I came home and found the note; I've been looking for you for 9 months! I love you Serena and I want you and our child to be a part of my life." Darien's words came out in a rush. Serena smiled up at him, tears of joy reflecting in her eyes.

"Oh Darien, I thought you didn't want us, I mean what with work and all the responsibilities that come with raising a child. I didn't think you wanted that..." Serena said, vaguely noticing that her grandmother had left a happy smile on her wrinkled face.

"Serena, there was never a day since I met you that I didn't want you in my life, I was crazy not to ask you to marry me then and I certainly need a psychologist if I didn't do it now!" Darien fell to one knee and pulled a small black box from his jacket pocket. "Serena Tsukino, will you marry me?"

Serena smiled a yes on her lips but she was suddenly overcome with another contraction, this one worse than all the others. Darien held her hand, wiping her forehead with a nearby wash cloth.

The contraction passed, leaving Serena gasping for breath but she still smiled. "I will marry you Darien! I love you with all my heart!" Darien bent down and kissed Serena, their passion mingling to form a fire that consumed them both. They pulled apart gasping for breath and Darien rested his forehead on Serena's. He then pulled back and opened the box to reveal a silver band with a sparkling diamond in the shape of a bunny. He slipped it on her left, ring finger and kissed her again before she was engulfed by another contraction.

So many minutes later, I don't know, I've never given birth, introductions made, blah, blah

Serena gasped as Andrew instructed her to push as hard as she could. Serena's face grew furiously red as she pushed with everything she had in her (which was a child, heehee. ) and suddenly the screaming a child could be heard.

"Congratulations on your beautiful baby boy!" Andrew said, showing it above the blanket before passing it on to Nurse Mina. "Good job and much luck with your new family..." Serena screamed again before Andrew could finish his sentence. His gaze sharply flew back down. "There's another baby in here!" he exclaimed.

"No crap!" Serena ground out, pushing again. Another scream resonated throughout the room.

"Congratulations on your baby girl! You had twins!" Andrew said, passing that baby on to Mina as well.

"But how didn't you know about both of them?" Serena asked, cautious if another baby should suddenly pop out.

"Don't worry, you're through. Sometimes twins play a game of hide and seek and you can't detect both of them." Andrew explained, stitching up some "rips". (Won't go into description. )

Mina brought the babies over to Serena and secured each one in the crook of her arms. Serena smiled happily at them. "Look at them Darien. We made these little miracles." Darien's big hand reached over and stroked their bald heads gently.

"They're beautiful. How could I ever have missed this, I'm glad I found you." Darien smiled at Serena.

"Well, what do you plan on calling them?" Serena's grandmother piped up from her chair.

Serena looked at Darien for a moment before looking back to her babies. "The boy will be called Alexander after Grampa Johnson." Serena said. "We'll call him Alex for short."

Darien looked at the sleeping girl and furrowed his brows in concentration. "The girl will be called Serenity, after her beautiful mother but we'll call her Rini for short."

Serena smiled bigger. "Alex and Rini, perfect."

"A perfect family; how I put this off for so long I will never know but better now than never." Darien said, wrapping his arm around his fiancé and children.

"Well, the good news isn't over. You were right Serena, you are never too old to fall in love." her grandmother said. "I met a man. His name is Joseph Harmon. We are getting married next month!"

"Oh gramma, that's terrific! How about we make it a double marriage? What do you say Darien?" Serena exclaimed, looking toward Darien.

"The sooner the better!" Darien said happily.

Serena sighed happily. 'Happily ever afters really do happen.'

In the closet beyond the ER, Andrew and Nurse Mina were having a happily ever after of their own.

Okay, I'm finished! I know it ended funny but it was a happy ending and I am tired so please don't complain. I hope you liked it and lovies to all you peoples. I just realized the grandmother never had a first name so send some in and I may write a sequel! Review please! I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own this story, it came directly from MY head and MY heart so please don't steal it. God Bless and good night!


End file.
